Manic For Macy
by Pansychic27213
Summary: And here is a classic ManicXOC story... Well, at least someone dies at the end...


**A/N: I apologize sincerely in advance. I have written in an OC. And they are a love interest. *sobs* I have done a terrible thing for which I can never atone! (Actually I can, you'll see!)**

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Manic For Macy**

Macy scrambled through the forest. 'I have to find the resort," she thought. She kept running at full speed. A tree she had just passed toppled over over. Another tree in front of her caught on fire. Yet she persevered.

At the last possible moment before she reached the resort, she spun around, pulled out her laser gun, fired at the patrol ship and backflipped out of the dense forest. The patrol ship exploded and she was tossed out of the forest into the river.

"You can't escape me, Macy Hedgehog!" a deep voice bellowed. Macy heard the patrol ship crash nearby. A cold tickle went up her spine. She started to swim upstream towards the resort.

Sonic parked the van as close to the forest as he could get. He and Manic began to pick up their suitcases. Sonia put on her sunglasses and yet another layer of sunscreen. The triplets climbed out of the van.

"It's a beautiful day to start our vacation!" Sonia sighed. Manic nodded in agreement.

"Well, don't just stand there admiring the blueness of the sky! There's enough blue right here and this blue would like to check into the hotel!" Sonic cried impatiently. Sonia rolled her eyes and Manic laughed.

The triplets started their walk across the parking lot. They reached the front door, and Manic held it open for them. Then they lugged their suitcases inside.

"Wow! This place is gorgeous!" Sonia cried happily.

"Sonic, are you sure Robotnik would not possibly find out that we're here?" Manic asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Sib! This is a resistance only resort with high tech security systems! Also, it's super far away from Buttnik Inc." Sonic explained.

"If you say so," Manic shrugged. Sonic checked in and they took their suitcases up to their room.

"This has the prettiest view I've ever seen!" Sonia squealed in delight.

"And look at that river! It's amazing!" Manic declared.

"River?" Sonic gulped. He peered cautiously out of the window.

"Hey! It says here that you can take all kinds of boat rides and rent water skis!" Manic exclaimed happily holding up a small pamphlet.

"I'm so tired from our long trip, but I already want to do so much! Let's go rest by the docks," Sonia suggested.

"Don't worry, Sonic. You don't have to come relax with us on our vacation," Manic laughed.

"Thank you for under... Hey!" Sonic yelped. A cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Last one to put on their swimsuit and jump in the river is a dead hedgehog!" he yelled. There was a sudden flash of blue and Sonic was gone.

Sonia and Manic looked at each other and laughed. They pulled on their swimsuits and headed downstairs.

Sonic was sitting on the edge of a small wooden boat. He was gently kicking around in the water.

"Wow! Sonic's actually near water that's not in a cup and he's not flipping out? I'm mucho impressed," Manic said playfully.

"What took you so long?" Sonic sighed. Manic rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. Sonia grabbed a pamphlet from a stand nearby and sat on the other side of Sonic.

Macy had just swam under the bridge when she saw three figures sitting on a boat near the docks. She pulled out her laser gun. She was glad that it was waterproof.

"Don't make any sudden moves and no one gets hurt!" she commanded. One of the figures jumped up.

Macy started continuously firing her laser in their direction. The fact that she was bobbing around in a river messed with her aim. She fired wildly into the sky, just above the figures and then hit a part of the farthest one away from her.

"Ah! Geez! Why'd you do that! We're Resistance! Hold your fire!" the figure shouted. Macy held off the trigger and swam towards them. She grabbed onto the boat and pulled herself up.

The three figures were hedgehogs like her. The one she had shot was kinda cute. She blushed.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't sure if I was near the resort yet. I didn't mean to actually shoot you!" she stuttered. She studied the group.

Two of the hedgehogs were boys. One was green, and the other was blue. The green one was the cute one that she had shot. The other hedgehog was a girl. She was a pink color. Macy wasn't really sure though.

"No it's fine. Stuff like this happens all the time. Ya know. Living in the Resistance 24-7 and all," the green one said. Macy noticed that he was blushing too.

The blue one looked at the pink one and nodded. They started giggling.

"We'll leave you two alone," the blue one said. He grabbed the pink one and started walking away.

"Hey now, Sonic! Don't just leave me here alone with her! Fine! Atleast get me a bandage!" the green one said.

"What's your name?" Macy asked. The green one looked at her carefully. Then he huffed like he was very disturbed about something.

"Manic. What's yours?" he asked. He took off his now scorched glove. He bit his lip and looked over at the blue and pink hedgehog's retreating backs.

"I'm Macy. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. He nodded.

Manic, Sonic and Sonia were just sitting on the boat. When suddenly, this girl's voice yelled out, "Don't make any sudden moves and no one gets hurt!"

Sonic immediately jumped up to search the water. Then there was all this laser fire, and Manic got shot in the hand.

"Ah! Geez! Why'd you do that! We're Resistance! Hold your fire!" he shouted. The laser fire stopped. Then a beautiful girl swam up and pulled herself onto the boat. Manic almost immediately started blushing.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I wasn't sure if I was near the resort yet. I didn't mean to actually shoot you!" she stuttered. Manic tried to act calm.

"No it's fine. Stuff like this happens all the time. Ya know. Living in the Resistance 24-7 and all," he said. Then Sonic and Sonia started acting very weird.

Then Sonic and Sonia left them alone together. Manic tried really hard to keep from blushing again. They exchanged names and Manic tried to take care of his hand while they talked. Finally he just huffed.

"What?" Macy asked. He held up his hand.

"Oh you know. I just got shot with a laser and don't have any bandages!" he said. She looked down at her feet.

"I said I was sorry. Hey maybe I can get some for you?" she suggested. Manic felt really bad. He only looked away from a person's eyes when he felt really, really, truly awful. He had just made Macy feel the same way.

"That would be great," he said finally. Macy sighed.

"I get it. You're I guy. I'm a girl. I just shot you're hand and you don't want to feel like you need help. I understand," she said. She got up.

"I'll get you the bandages and leave you alone," she said, still looking down at her feet.

"No! I mean, let me come with you. That's not how it is," Manic started. He stood up and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Go on," she said. Manic blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You see. The thing is... I don't have a whole lot of friends. And you seem nice enough to be a friend with!" he said quickly.

"Oh," she said. She looked up at the tall resort building. She led him inside where they got bandages and a snack.

"You seem to know where everything is! Why?" Manic asked.

"Oh, ya know. My dad kind of owns this resort," she said like it was nothing. Manic gasped. He began to wrap up his hand.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked.

"No. Geez. I'm a boy. You're a girl. I'm don't want your help!" Manic said. Macy blinked. They both burst out laughing.

Suddenly, a man burst into the room and shouted, "Lockdown Proceedures! Quickly!" Macy gasped. A red light began to flash and a loud alarm began ringing.

"Follow me!" Macy shouted over the noise. She grabbed Manic's hand. He couldn't help blushing. She was way out of his league.

Macy was tall. (For a hedgehog.) She had sparkling blue eyes. She was also green. Macy was wearing a purple tank top and some blue short shorts. Her spines (hair) was pulled back in a choppy ponytail and she had some short side bangs. She was really cute. (Again, for a headgehog.)

"What are lock down proceedures?" Manic asked.

"Well, lockdown is what happens when one of our long distance detection systems notices an unauthorized or unidentified vehicle, whether it's in the air or in the river or driving around nearby. During lockdowns, the hotel sinks underground into a hidden cavern beneath the resort. The boats and docks sink underwater. Everyone is told to come inside. No one could find us," Macy explained. Manic nodded. He remembered Sonic and Sonia.

"Sonic and Sonia!" he yelled. Macy turned around to look at him.

"Yeah? What about them?" she asked. The two came to a stop.

"What if no one tell them in time! They know as much about this resort as I do, and if I'm right, they wont know what to do!" he cried.

"You're right!" Macy shrieked. Manic turned on his watch.

"Pick up! Pick up!" he murmured. The call went dead.

"What is that?" Macy asked.

"Oh, it's a wrist phone. Lots of stuff has been happening to me lately that wasn't exactly good. Sonic and I had an idea based on another idea I had earlier. So now we have immediate communication. Except when he doesn't pick up because he's teasing me about going around a gorgeous hotel by myself with a super hot girl," Manic explained.

"You think I'm hot?" Macy blushed. Manic's face turned bright red.

"No! I mean yes! I mean maybe?" he sputtered.

"Well, you're not some bad yourself," Macy giggled. Manic's wrist phone rang.

"I kinda have to take this," Manic said shyly. He turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"You called me. So I'm calling you back. What did you call me about?" Sonic explained and asked.

"You need to get inside the hotel now!" Manic commanded.

"What? Are things not going well with your GIRLFRIEND?" Sonic teased.

"No, they're going great actually. You need to get inside the hotel because it's going to sink into an underground cavern!" Manic said.

"Don't worry! We're already in the room," Sonic said calmly.

"The rooms aren't safe during lockdowns!" Macy told Manic.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. He was starting to sound nervous. Sonia appeared next to Sonic.

"What's up, Manic?" she asked.

"Look, you both just stay in the room. We'll come and get you," Manic said.

"Will do! Over and out," Sonic said. Manic turned back to Macy.

"Why aren't the rooms safe during lockdowns?" he asked.

"The glass windows are very frail, and sometimes the hotel doesn't make it all the way down in time. We've had the whole top half of the hotel blown off before!" Macy explained. Manic gasped.

They raced up the stairs to the hotel room. Manic began to panic when he found that Sonic and Sonia weren't there. Then the ground began to shake violently. Manic fell over and Macy clung on to the bed.

"What's happening?" Manic yelped.

"We're sinking!" Macy screamed.

Macy led Manic out of the room to an emergency door. She tied a rope around her waist and tossed one to Manic. He tied an excellent knot. Then he grabbed her hand again.

She couldn't help blushing again. He was pretty cute. (For a hedgehog.) He seemed like a really nice guy. She hoped that they could hang out more even after he left the resort.

"What happens now?" he asked. She pointed to the door.

"We have to jump through there to the basement!" she tried to explain.

"The basement? We're six stories up! How do we get to the basement through there?" he asked. A puzzled look spread across his face.

"Just trust me and jump!" she yelled. She ripped open the door and jumped. She whooped with joy as she free fell through the shaft. Above her, Manic screamed in terror. Soon she found herself belting out the lyrics of "Free Falling." Even sooner Manic was laughing and singing along.

They reached the basement level and untied the ropes. Sonic and Sonia ran up to greet them. Manic was still a little flustered from jumping six stories.

"I told you guy to wait for us in the room!" Manic lectured.

"Well, this guy came and told us to follow him to the basement for lockdown security measures. So we did," Sonic said plainly.

"Well, that would have been nice to know! We climbed five flights of stairs!" Manic yelled.

"Hey! At least everyone is okay," Macy said calmly. Sonia and Sonic nodded. Manic huffed.

"So, what have you two mischievous hedgehog been up to around the resort?" Sonia asked playfully. Manic blushed.

"We chatted and got to know each other a little better. I'm Macy. You must be Sonic. I've heard a bit about you," Macy replied. Sonic blushed a little.

"And you must be Sonia. Nice to meet you!" Macy said turning to Sonia. She held out her hand. Sonia shook it gently.

"Why don't you girls go chat?" Sonic suggested.

"Sure! Macy, tell me about yourself!" Sonia started as they walked away. Sonic waited until they were out of ear-shot.

"You told her about us?" Sonic asked Manic.

"Well, yeah. Look I don't see what the big..." Manic began to say.

"The big deal is that we barely know her! She could be with Buttnik!" Sonic lectured.

"No, her dad owns this resort," Manic said calmly.

"Which we know nothing about!" Sonic hinted.

"So! She's a nice girl," Manic said defensively.

"You're letting your emotions get in the way of your judgment again!" Sonic said.

"What do you mean? Robotnik played all of us with that orphaned baby bot!" Manic argued.

"Yes, but you were the one that almost took it to Sanctuary!" Sonic retorted. Manic opened his mouth to talk, but closed it. He turned away.

"Look, at least I didn't get all the way there. It turned out okay!" Manic said softly.

"What if it hadn't? What if she's bad news and it doesn't turn out okay now?" Sonic asked.

"You're just being untrusting and judgmental! She hasn't even given us reason to believe she's bad yet," Manic said.

"Whatever," Sonic huffed. He knew he wouldn't get through to Manic unless Macy did something questionable. So far, she did seem like a really nice girl, but Sonic had fallen into way to many traps in his lifetime. He didn't want the same for Manic.

"Just keep your guard up. Just in case," he told Manic. Manic nodded. The girls walked back over.

"Sonia, you're hilarious!" Macy was saying. Sonia giggled. Sonic chuckled.

"Looks like you two really hit it off," he said, but he didn't sound too happy.

"Yeah, Macy's great!" Sonia declared enthusiastically. Macy giggled.

"So are you! We should hang out some time!" Macy suggested.

"For sure!" Macy answered. They both started laughing. Manic and Sonic just chuckled nervously.

"So, Manic. I wanted to talk to you about something," Macy said. Manic bit his lip like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Sure. Ok!" he replied. They walked off together.

Macy looked really serious. Manic started panicking. What if she had some horrible news? What if she didn't ever want to see him again? Manic wasn't really sure why she wouldn't want to see him, but he thought it could be possible.

"Macy, before you say anything, I think you're super amazing and I totally want to hang out more," Manic rushed.

"You goof. I was going to say that you're a nice guy and I think we should, maybe, spend some time together during your vacation. Or maybe after your vacation?" she said shyly.

He grabbed her hand and responded, "I'd like that! I'd like that very, very much!" They both smiled at each other. A blue light on the wall flashed a couple of times.

"What does that mean?" Manic asked. Macy grinned.

"It's safe to go back up now! Last one to the surface is a uncharged proton plasma gun!" she shouted.

"Oh it is so on!" he yelled back. "And that is so hot!" he whispered under his breath. He raced her up to the surface. He was about to win when he tripped flat on his face.

"Victory! It is mine!" Macy whooped with a cheesy Russian accent. Both of them burst out laughing.

"Hey come here. The clouds look really nice from this angle," Manic said. Macy laid down next to him.

"Hey, you're right!" she giggled. They watched the clouds and pointed out shapes. Then they went to a picnicking area on a hill nearby. They chatted for an hour or so. Manic really felt drawn to Macy.

Suddenly, Robotnik, Sleet, Dingo and a small army of SWAT bots charged out of the hotel! Freedom fighters left and right dove for escape passage ways and the surrounding forest.

"What are THEY doing HERE?" Manic asked. Macy gasped.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here!" she replied. She pulled Manic towards the forest. A group of SWAT bots blocked their path.

"Let's dance," Manic hissed. He immediately pulled out his drumsticks and threw them. They cut a few SWAT bots in half before returning to him.

Macy began attacking them too. She had great gymnastic skills like Sonia. She flipped over to a bot, kicked it over and flipped to the next bot before the first bot exploded.

After the bots were defeated, Manic shouted,"Macy, let's go!" He started running into the forest. Then Macy screamed. Manic turned around just in time to see a couple of SWAT Bots fly away with her.

"No!" he yelled. He threw his drumsticks, but they missed and came back to him. Sonic and Sonia ran up to him.

"Sib, we gotta get outta here! Robotnik's taking over the resort!" Sonic said.

"What about Macy? We gotta save her!" Manic cried.

"If Buttnik's as smart as thinks himself to be, then he will contact us and make a deal! But for right now, we gotta go!" Sonic commanded. He grabbed Manic's wrist and dragged him into the forest.

The freedom fighters met back up at a small clearing in the forest. A tall hedgehog in a suit was walking around and asking people the same question over and over.

"Has anyone seen my daughter, Macy? Have you seen my daughter?" he asked. Manic felt absolutely horrible and guilty.

"It should have been me. I should have saved her!" Manic said. Eventually, the guilt took over his body.

"We have to go back! We have to save her!" he yelled. Manic stood up and started walking towards the resort. Sonic stepped in his way.

"We need to be patient," Sonic said gently. Manic tried to go around him. Sonic blocked him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Manic asked. Sonic huffed.

"Seriously! First you want to play in the water and stood up in a boat, and now you of all people want to be patient!" Manic said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"He's right; we just need to wait," Sonia said standing up.

"Well, if you won't help me save her, I'll save her myself!" Manic declared angrily. He pushed Sonic out of the way and started walking again.

"No, you won't! You'll only get yourself in trouble!" Sonic yelled after him.

"So? I'll have done something!" Manic said. Sonic borrowed some rope from a freedom fighter nearby.

"Think this through! This is your last chance," Sonic told him. Manic kept walking.

"Then you leave me no choice," Sonic sighed. He grabbed Manic and tied him to a tree.

"No! You're just gonna let Robotnik have her!" Manic cried. The tall hedgehog in a suit came over to them.

"I'm so sorry about your daughter!" Manic wailed. The hedgehog was shocked.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked worriedly.

"Buttnik got her! It's all my fault!" Manic whimpered.

The hedgehog turned to Sonic and asked him, "Is this true?" Sonic nodded glumly.

"I am Maximala. I'm am Macy's father," the hedgehog said. He sighed. Then he chuckled.

"She has a way of getting in trouble," he commented. Sonic nodded. Manic sniffled.

"How can you not be worried about your daughter?" Manic gasped.

"I am. Trust me; I am. But Macy has a way of getting out of trouble as well," Maximala told him kindly.

"It seems as though he is a bit awestruck with my daughter, eh?" he whispered to Sonic. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah it seems he is!" Sonic replied. Manic looked at them curiously.

An image of Robotnik's face appeared in the center of the clearing. The freedom fighters backed away and growled.

"Maximala! If you would like your daughter back, send someone to come pick her up in the canyon south of here at four sharp this afternoon. Make sure they have a large case filled with money," the image said. Then it disappeared.

Maximala set off towards the resort. "I'm going to get my money and then I'll be back," he called over his shoulder.

When Maximala returned, Manic volunteered to take the money to Robotnik. Sonic volunteered to go with him. They took the briefcase of money from Maximala and set off in the direction of the canyon. They arrived at exactly four.

Sleet was holding Macy by her wrist over the edge of the cliff. She seemed dazed and confused. Robotnik was standing nearby. There a few SWAT Bots just waiting around for some orders.

"Hedgehogs? How completely and utterly excellent!" Robotnik cried when he saw them. Then he saw their briefcase.

"And my money. Even more excellent," he said softly. He held out his hand. Manic stepped foward and handed him the briefcase. Then Robotnik grabbed his wrist.

"Hey!" Manic yelped. He pulled backwards trying to escape. Sonic grabbed him and they managed to pull away.

"Now give us Macy back! We had a deal!" Manic yelled after Sonic got him a short distance away from Robotnik's grasp.

"Key word: HAD. New deal! I get you, sewer rat, and Macy belongs to your silly Resistance once again!" Robotnik negotiated.

"There has to be some loop we don't see! Or an escape we can use," Sonic suggested quietly to Manic.

"No. This is something I have to do. I feel responsible for Macy! Not to mention that I love her," he replied.

"Love her? You barely know her!" Sonic whispered harshly back.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I bet Macy would do it for me, and I want to be the good guy and save her!" Manic said gently.

"You're rushing this! You can't just be a hero; that'll get you killed!" Sonic argued.

"It's a deal," Manic said to Robotnik. Sonic gasped. Manic started walking towards Robotnik.

"You stupid, stupid hedgehog!" Sonic screamed. He tried to stop Manic by pulling him back, but that didn't work. He just couldn't stop him.

"Let Macy go now, and I'll finish my walk now," Manic told Robotnik.

"No! You first and then the girl!" Robotnik yelled.

"No, let her go," Manic said.

"Sleet, drop her," Robotnik hissed through a wicked smile.

"No! Wait!" Manic yelled. Sleet let go. Manic ran over to the edge and tried to reach Macy, but he was too late. She screamed as she plummeted to the bottom of the canyon.

Manic just stared down at her as tears began to roll down his face. Sonic kneeled next to him and pulled Manic's face into his chest. There was a loud thumping sound and the screaming stopped.

"Get them!" Robotnik commanded. Sleet and the SWAT bots moved in on them. Sonic pulled Manic away and they raced back to the freedom fighters.

Maximala was waiting for them. "Where's my daughter?" he asked when he saw them. Then he noticed the look on their faces and the tear marks on Manic's face.

"Were they not there? Why don't you have the briefcase," Maximala asked. Tears bubbled up in Manic's eyes. He turned away. Sonic shook his head.

"What happened? Where's my daughter?" Maximala asked anxiously. Sonic led Manic to a stump. Manic sat down and started crying. Maximala then understood. He staggered backwards like he had been stabbed. He held on to a tree.

"My daughter. My beautiful daughter!" he wept. The forest seemed silent. The leaves shook softly and the trees barely swayed. The birds and animals stopped making noises. Everything seemed quiet as if it too had died.

**The End?**

**A/N: Do I get any tears? Was it too quick? They were only together for like a day... This was based on a dream I had. Don't blame me; blame my subconscious... *whines* I'm still sorry though...**


End file.
